Firebrand
Firebrand is a member of the Collective who uses his past self, Noah Maxwell, as a vessel. He has been described as having pinhole eyes and a smile on his face. His face appears to be severely scarred and he has eyeballs on the palms of his hands; he can seemingly form more eyeballs on various parts of his body as well. Although some of these traits may be exclusive to the Collective's realm, he has been perceived by both Noah and his camera as having pinhole eyes even when outside of it. The Observer referred to him as "the stubborn". He is represented by the ♔ (white king) chess piece. Actions On November 11th, 2011, Firebrand appeared in the doorway to Noah Maxwell's room in the hotel where he was staying, the latter having fled his house after the Slender Man had confronted him there. Noah was audibly shocked and struck with disbelief upon seeing Firebrand, but since he lost most of his memories of that night, Firebrand's identity remained unknown to him for a time. Firebrand, during a brief "window of clarity", later revealed that he is actually on Noah's side and opposes the Observer. Although doing so required a large amount of his strength, Firebrand attempted to relay information to Noah — some of which he was prevented from delivering by the Administrator — but was ultimately interrupted by the Observer. Leading up to November 11th, 2012, when the Observer intended to "take" Noah, Firebrand inserted several hidden messages into his videos, hinting that things would not go as the Observer planned. When the day came and the Observer tried to transport Noah to the Collective's realm, Firebrand prevented him from doing so by redirecting Noah to another location. To do so, he appeared to Noah in person as Noah's future self. He then sent Noah to several points in his past, including the hotel hallway on November 11th, 2011. This time manipulation ended once Noah greeted his past self, forming a stable time loop. Noah later thanked Firebrand for his actions. Firebrand would later reveal that the reason he was able to oppose the Collective was because he was no longer bound to the Administrator due to the actions of a "loathsome entity with similar interests". By his own admission, Firebrand is apparently responsible for Mr. Scars delivering a briefcase to Noah. As Noah opened said briefcase and discovered its contents, Firebrand, appearing as Noah with no visible body alterations, briefly appeared and said that Noah could thank him later. Personality and Attributes Firebrand has stated that he is doing what he is doing not only for himself and Noah, but for "all of us". He has also expressed distaste with the nonhuman form he now possesses. As Firebrand is able to use Noah as a vessel, he may be at least partially responsible for Noah's actions on Thanksgiving 2010. While under the influence of an outside force, Noah killed Kat and may have been transported to the future to do so, as she was not known to have died until early 2012. Although he initially denied it, Noah later revealed that he was at least partially aware of what was occurring at the time. It is unknown at which point in time Firebrand originates from. Since the Observer was not able to "take" Noah on November 11, 2012, Firebrand's very existence may be a paradox. However, it is possible that Firebrand originated in an alternate timeline in which the Observer was successful or comes from a point in time that has yet to occur. Notably, the Observer was seemingly surprised by Firebrand's actions on November 11, 2012, despite both entities existing outside of linear time and being able to see future events. It is of note Firebrand seems to be very powerful. Creator Adam Rosner has personally stated that Firebrand, is in fact only second to the Slender Man in power within the shared universe of EverymanHYBRID, TribeTwelve, and DarkHarvest00. This means that Firebrand may be the most powerful ally of a protagonist in any Slender Man ARG to date. Images Firebrand.jpg|Firebrand in 'HAPPYBIRTHDAY'. Firebrand3.jpg|Noah, perceived as Firebrand, in 'November 11th'. Firebrand4.png|Firebrand at the end of 'November 11th'. Firebrand2.jpg|The image of Firebrand tweeted by the Observer on Valentine's Day, 2012. FirebrandLiveStreamIncident.png|Firebrand in 'The Live Stream Incident'. Firebrand_Eyes.png|Firebrand in 'DEUS EX MACHINA'. Category:Entities Category:TribeTwelve